


distance makes the heart grow fonder.

by seeige



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeige/pseuds/seeige





	distance makes the heart grow fonder.

Michael never realized how lonely he was until he was yearning to be on his computer once he was off work. He needed to hurry up to make sure he can catch him on a good time; well as good as he could possibly. A 6-hour difference did not help matters at all. He got off work at 4, which put it at 10pm, so, if he quickly got home and on Skype, he saw he would be there by 10:30pm. So that should be enough time! 

He looked at the clock in the achievement hunters and saw it was four, and asked Ray to turn off his stuff for him as he rushed out the door. 

Ray turned and laughed as Michael ran. Geoff turned towards the door blinking his eyes in confusion. “Another date?” 

Ray laughed. “Of course, what else could it be?”

Geoff chuckled. “Well, maybe if they hurried up and figured it out, it could be a real date.” He chuckled helping Ray out, knowing Michael would be paying them back.

Michael rushed into the door and opened his laptop, turning on Skype. “Come on, come on. FUCK! SERIOUSLY!” He shouted as the Skype login failed once again. “YOU MOTHER FUCKER!” He shouted as he tried again finally getting on. He sighed in relief then growled. “SERIOUSLY!” The person he was hoping to see online, was not. “GAVIN YOU FUCK!” He shouted angrily. He wasn’t called rage-quit jones for nothing. 

He ran a hand through his locks as he sighed when he turned around to go get a glass of water to calm down, he heard a small notification, letting him know someone came online. He saw Ray and that pissed him off even more as he got up. He heard a Skype call and groaned as he ignored it knowing it was Ray probably laughing at him again. Once he filled his cup of water and walked back, finally answering the third call from Ray. “What you fuck.” 

Ray chuckled. “I see you’re in a good fucking mood.” He chuckled as he rolled his eyes at Michael’s face. “You do realize it is eleven-“ 

“SHUT UP!” Michael snapped. He stayed online for almost 45 min, realizing Gavin was probably asleep. “You do realize, maybe he is asleep, and working over-“ 

“Please Ray, can we drop the topic of him?”

Ray hummed. “Why? You realize you miss him?” 

Michael huffed. “Seriously Ray either get your ass over here and play games so I can get distracted, or fuck off.” 

Ray laughed, “Oh Michael, you are angered so easily. I don’t understand how the kid can take all of your abuse.” 

Michael glared and was about to say something when the Skype dinged once more and saw it said, “Gavino Free is online.” He grinned. “Bye.” He hung up the call with Ray and quickly went to Gavin’s Skype and went and called him. 

Once through, Gavin was in a dark room, a blanket over his head as he smiled into the Camera. He looked exhausted. “Good morning Love.” He yawned. 

Michael sighed and looked at him. “Its not even morning there yet you twit. “ He chucked softly, feeling a lot better. 

Gavin chuckled as he snuggled into the bed more. “I guess you’re right.” He yawned once more. “You missed me.” 

Michael chuckled. “Michael Jones is not a sap, and will not admit that. I will admit I miss our lunchtime bevvy’s.” he grinned as he got comfy in the desk. 

Gavin stay silent and looked into the Camera. “Well I missed you Michael. “ He smiled softly. “I wanted to tell you something, but I want to wait until I can see you.” 

Michael chuckled. “What, tell me you love me?” 

Gavin stayed silent. “It could be, it could be me just wanting to climb all over you. I haven’t decided what I wanted to say.” He mumbled. “You know, coming home every so often is nice to see everyone, but in reality…. There is my home now.” He yawned, trying to stay awake. 

“Why you whispering buddy?” Michael asked as he watched the screen. 

Gavin chuckled. “No reason, just really tired is all. Very long day is all.” He smiled weakly. 

Michael felt bad for him and looked at the time. “You should go to bed.” 

Gavin grinned cheekily. “Not yet. I haven’t seen you for 2 weeks! I like staying here.” He yawned again. 

Michael huffed. “No Gavin, I’ll wake up early if it means you go to bed.” He was worried about the man, and never said out loud, how much he cared for this man. 

Gavin chuckled softly. “You know Ray and Geoff has been harassing me about you. Have you been bugging them Michael?” He yawned, too tired to really bug the man in front of him. “Apparently you have a count down on your desk, and it is conveniently set to when I am coming home.” He smirked. 

Michael huffed. “So what, I missed my lunchtime bevvy’s is all. “ he muttered looking away. “Gavin you should really sleep. “

Gavin chuckled. “I’ll sleep when I want to Michael. And now is not it.” He smiled at him; Michael glad the horrible quality of his camera did not show his small blush. 

“One more week…” He muttered. “I feel that’s too long you know.” 

Gavin chuckled. “Well, maybe bedtime is in order.” He yawned once more. “Man I am way too tired. Sorry love I should really go to sleep, I have to wake up early for work tomorrow, being it Friday.” 

Michael laughed softly. “Fine -fine, shoo.” 

Gavin chuckled. “But first, you have to promise me something.” 

Michael blinked curious.” What?” 

Gavin grinned. “Make sure to go in your bedroom after this, Geoff made sure your present got to you personally ok?” He yawned. “I’m off to sleep now, have fun with the toy, I give you full permission.” He then turned Skype off and Michael was now really confused. “Toy? “ He got up, not even realizing Ray had been messaging the whole time, warning him of his fate behind his bedroom door, not realizing the signs of another figure in his home, not even cluing in that his door was unlocked when he got home. All he cared about was Gavin.

His hand went to the doorknob and he opened it. He loved Gavin, and he thought about it… he wanted to say it when he got back… He paused at the sight as he finished opening the door and turning the light on. 

“Long day… more exhausted then ever… work…” he sighed heavily as he walked over to his bed and chuckled as he found sandy blond hair and rubbed his hand through it. “You dumb fuck.” He chuckled as he saw Gavin, sleeping in his bed, having fallen asleep in the short period of time of him walking to his bedroom. He laughed as he quickly went in to cuddle the man, who had arrived one week early. And remembering Geoff saying he had something important to pick up. It made sense… It all made so much sense. 

“I will kill all of you one day.” He grumbled as he hugged the figure close. He quickly grabbed his phone. “You are fucked when we get in, in the morning. “ He sent the text to Geoff and Ray, knowing those two knew his feelings for Gavin… He chucked his phone on the bedside table and sighed. He was not going to play with him, but hold him close to make sure he slept from him clearly long journey home from the UK. 

“I love you Gavin.” 

“I love you Michael.”


End file.
